Okamisan and her seven companions
by jimmyjimjimmy12
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up at the Otogi Bank, the Ryouku and Ryoushi strive to save their friends from a sinister plot to steal the control of the Otogi bank away from Liszt. as they continue to fight along side eachother, their relationship grows, and so does the danger that they are both in.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"Ookami-san and her Seven Companions/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"Chapter Onep  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"The Wolf Sheds her Sheep's Clothes, Finallyp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"A fan-fiction by James Pattersonp  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanThe fireworks burst into millions of fiery bits, catching the attention of everyone within the neighborhood surrounding Ryoushi's home. Everyone, that is, except Ryoushi himself. He was too preoccupied to see the beauty above his head; the beauty next to him was what was truly catching his eye. He gazed at Ryouku as she stared into the sky, straight faced./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanRyoushi dropped his gaze towards his feet. He knew that she finally understood that he would never leave her unprotected, but he had no idea when she would begin to feel the same way about him as he felt about her. He closed his eyes and began listening to the booming of fireworks, but a hand suddenly resting on his upper arm brought his eyes out of hiding. He looked to see who was touching him, and saw that it was Ryouku./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span"Ryoushi," She said slowly./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span"Y-yes?" Ryoushi stuttered; as far as he had come since joining the Otogi Bank, he was still a screw up./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span"Don't be so hard on yourself,"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span"I'm trying,"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span"I know," Ryouku nodded slightly./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanFrom across the grassy yard, Ringo has spotted the two talking. They seemed unusually close to each other; usually Ryouku would've socked Ryoushi in the jaw by now in order to preserve her tough reputation. Surprisingly Ryoushi hadn't yet been sent flying across the yard, which led Ringo to believe that things were finally about to move forwards between the two./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""You've been there for me just like you said you would be, and all I've done is punch you for complimenting me…" Ryouku continued. "You've tried so hard, and have done so much."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanRyoushi, as usual, began fumbling at words within his mind. "Well, uh, you know, I just- I mean, I try- uh, you know-"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanRyouku, too Ryoushi's surprise and even her own, suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Ryoushi looked stunned at first, but then he relaxed, closing his eyes, enjoying this. After a long moment, Ryouku pulled back slowly, and the two looked at each other./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span"Ryouku," Ryoushi, was at a loss for words. "Does this- are we, uh- really?"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span"Dammit, Ryouku, you sure know how to kill a moment!" Ryouku frowned in an attempt to look as though the kiss had meant nothing to her- the exact opposite of how she felt. Ryouku's frown deepened, but then it fell away. In its place, all that was left was a small smile that Ryoushi could barely see, but see it he did./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span"We are?" He grinned./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanRyouku paused, once again playing her "tough girl" act, before she nodded. "Yes, we are."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanRyoushi sighed in a mix of relief and joy, hardly able to believe that the girl he had loved for so long finally felt the same about him. He slumped to the ground, crossing his legs./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanNow it was Ryouku's turn to sigh. Her sigh was one of something that she had not felt in a long, long time ago; happiness-no not just that, it was something more, too. Freedom. Ryoushi had her back, so now she could rest easier at night from now on. She slumped to the ground with Ryoushi and leaned against him. Ryoushi stiffened his back, unaccustomed to this contact with her, but when she slid her hand into his, his body relaxed./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanSoon they both drifted into a deep sleep, their minds more calm then they had been in quite a while./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"!- [if gte mso 9]xml<br>o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
>o:AllowPNG  
>o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
>xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
>w:WordDocument<br>w:ViewNormal/w:View  
>w:Zoom0w:Zoom  
>w:TrackMoves  
>w:TrackFormatting  
>w:PunctuationKerning  
>w:ValidateAgainstSchemas  
>w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalsew:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
>w:IgnoreMixedContentfalsew:IgnoreMixedContent  
>w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalsew:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
>w:DoNotPromoteQF  
>w:LidThemeOtherEN-USw:LidThemeOther  
>w:LidThemeAsianJAw:LidThemeAsian  
>w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONEw:LidThemeComplexScript  
>w:Compatibility<br>w:BreakWrappedTables/  
>w:SnapToGridInCell  
>w:WrapTextWithPunct  
>w:UseAsianBreakRules  
>w:DontGrowAutofit  
>w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark  
>w:EnableOpenTypeKerning  
>w:DontFlipMirrorIndents  
>w:OverrideTableStyleHps  
>w:UseFELayout  
>w:Compatibility  
>m:mathPr<br>m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
>m:brkBin m:val="before"  
>m:brkBinSub m:val="-"  
>m:smallFrac m:val="off"  
>m:dispDef  
>m:lMargin m:val="0"  
>m:rMargin m:val="0"  
>m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"  
>m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"  
>m:intLim m:val="subSup"  
>m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"  
>m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
>xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
>w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"<br>DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
>LatentStyleCount="276"<br>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"  
>w:LatentStyles  
>xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
>style<br>/* Style Definitions */  
>{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";<br>mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
>mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;<br>mso-style-noshow:yes;  
>mso-style-priority:99;<br>mso-style-parent:"";  
>mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;<br>mso-para-margin:0cm;  
>mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;<br>mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
>font-size:12.0pt;<br>font-family:Cambria;  
>mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;<br>mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
>mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;<br>mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
>style  
>![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" spanFrom her vantage point across the yard, Ringo smiled, fist pumping the air before turning and saying to herself, "Finally"./p 


End file.
